Para ti
by GriisleChan
Summary: Neko!Inglaterra, como la fiel mascota que era, quiso imitar a su dueño Arthur al darle un obsequio a Neko! Japón, así como el otro lo hizo con Kiku. Aunque tal vez la forma en que lo consiguió no fue muy buena. AsaKiku y Neko!AsaKiku. One-Shot *AU*


¡Hola! Aquí mi segundo fic en donde uno al AsaKiku en si y su versiones de nekotalia :3 en si, me fascina esta combinación.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y Nekotalia no me pertenecen~ todo eso es de Himaruya-san :)

**Aclaraciones:** Posible OOC. AU. Mucha azúcar(?) jajaja bueno, todo esta hecho para morir de ternura uwu Ademas, así mismo me gusto :'3

Sin mas, espero les guste~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Para ti**

**.**

Sus orejitas gatunas captaron el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta y posteriormente cerrada, eso solo significaba una sola cosa:

Su amo Arthur había llegado a casa.

Se bajo de donde estaba, específicamente sobre el sofá, y dio varios pasos hasta toparse con sus dos actuales amos que se saludaban desde la sala.

Siguió de largo para encontrarse con quien esperaba desde hace rato ya. Y lo vio salir de la pequeña y cómoda jaula en donde el rubio ingles lo llevo hasta allá. No hizo más que acercarse a él y, a modo de saludo, darle una lamidita rápida en su mejilla que fue devuelta con algo de timidez por el otro neko de pelaje azabache, estando ambos bastante emocionados por su ajeno a sus dueños que estaban ocupados metidos en su conversación.

-¿Que tal estuvo todo con el veterinario, Arthur-san?-

-Todo bien, le colocaron las vacunas sin problemas- sonrió de lado. Realmente el gato de su novio se comportaba realmente bien... no como el suyo que siempre era un drama el solo ir hasta el consultorio.

-Me alegro- suspiro, aliviado- De verdad disculpe por el haberlo mandando con usted- hizo una mueca de pena, simplemente no pudo ir el mismo porque tenía cosas que hacer en su hogar. Pero, a cambio, se quedo con el neko del rubio que curiosamente solo estuvo toda la tarde observando por la ventana sobre el sillón, con ademan de esperar pacientemente por algo... o alguien.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema, lo hago con muchísimo gusto- tomo sus manos con delicadeza y posteriormente beso los labios de su querido japonés, haciendo que toda vergüenza desapareciera inmediatamente del cuerpo de este ultimo- Y...- lo soltó, bajo su mirada extrañada, y fue por un pequeño ramo de rosas que había comprado de camino hasta su casa- Para ti- sonrió entregándoselas, con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas al notar la expresión conmovida del otro muchacho.

-Son hermosas...- miro las flores totalmente preciosas en sus manos- No...-

-Solo por ti- cayo lo que el otro tenia para decirle y volvió a besarlo.

Mientras, el neko ingles observaba la escena de los humanos bastante interesado. Sus amos siempre se comportaban así, y el quería que todo fuese igual de _romántico_ con su compañero japonés. De pronto, vio las flores que cargaba Kiku con interrogación, tal vez... y eso sea la clave para eso que tanto anhelaba...

¡Tenia una estupenda idea!

Por otro lado, el gato nipón se quedo curioso ante el reciente interés que despertó en el otro minino, ajeno a lo que este ultimo estaba planeando... solo por y para el...

-Iré a ponerlas en agua y terminar con la cena- una vez que aquel momento dulce termino, hablo Kiku con la intensión de volver a la cocina.

-Yo te ayudo- el rubio se animo a seguirlo, pero se detuvo al ver al japonés negar levemente con la cabeza.

-No hace falta, además, debe estar cansado- expreso- De todas formas, casi esta lista- finalizo volviendo hasta el mayor para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, todo a modo de agradecimiento y que fue lo único que dejo tranquilo al oji esmeralda, y se retiro hacia la cocina seguido de su neko que se separo del otro animal.

Bueno, no era un secreto para nadie que Arthur no era nada bueno en las artes culinarias, no comparado con la tremenda habilidad que tenía el asiático. Eran básicamente polos opuestos en ese ámbito. Pero, por lo menos de algo servía, ya sea pasando algún ingrediente, picando vegetales o, aunque sea, encargándose de la bebida.

Con un suspiro tomo rumbo hacia su habitación para cambiar su ropa por algo mas cómodo. De paso, como Kiku bien dijo, estaba algo cansado...

Una vez que desapareció en los pasillos, el gato británico, que no se perdió de ninguno de sus pasos, miro hacia donde Kiku se había ido tachando en su mente su nuevo plan. Mas ahora aprovechando que el neko japonés se había ido también.

Perfecto.

Ahora, solo tenía que buscar el nuevo paradero de aquello lo cual tenía en la mira para su propósito, lo esencial en su plan de _romanticismo_. Y, después de haberse animado internamente de que podía con ello y mucho mas, salió en marcha…

**.**

Kiku se encontraba en ese momento en la cocina terminando con la cena, tan solo le faltaba esperar que el arroz estuviese listo para ir a comer junto al rubio que ya lo esperaba en el comedor, hasta se tomo la molestia de sacar el kotatsu (todo sea por el frio que había) y así tener una agradable cena justo ahí dentro.

De pronto, se escucho el sonido de algo romperse haciendo que el chico y su mascota se pusieran en alerta y salieran hasta donde el ruido provino.

-¿Qué… paso?-

Cuando el peli negro llego hasta uno de los salones de la casa, de donde vino el sonido, se encontró con Arthur dándole un sermón a su gato que justo estaba con la mirada y orejas caídas, además de mojado… esperen ¿Mojado? ¿Por qué? Y no solo eso, el ramo de rosas que recién le habían regalado estaba disperso por el suelo junto a los trozos de cerámica del florero ahora roto en donde anteriormente las coloco con algo de agua.

El neko japonés se preocupo al notar estado del otro gato, no hizo más que acercarse a él con la clara intensión de saber si estaba bien. Y, cuando estuvo cerca suyo, el otro fue hasta él y coloco la rosa que tenía en su hocico justo arriba de su oreja, todo en la clara señal de que se la estaba obsequiando, haciendo que se sintiese sorprendido y a la vez conmovido por tal acción, tal cual la actitud de su propio dueño ante algo como eso. Después de eso, el neko ingles dio una especie de _besito_ en la frente del otro, eso, después de estornudar por estar todo mojado.

Ante tal escena, el rubio dejo de regañarlo y miro curioso lo que su gato había hecho. Claro… ahora lo entendía todo, el pequeño animalito había ido hasta donde el japonés dejo la rosas que recién trajo con la intensión de darle una de ellas al otro. En conclusión, lo estaba imitando. Bueno, hizo todo por una buena causa ¿Por qué regañarlo?

Kiku rio levemente, ese acto tan adorable le había tocado el corazón. Así que corrió hasta la sala para buscar su cámara, tenía que capturar ese lindo momento. Cuando regreso, capto la atención de los presentes con el flash de la misma ante la sonrisa divertida que se había dibujado en el rostro de su pareja…

**.**

-¿Por qué?-

Tiempo después, estando Arthur y Kiku abrazados dentro del cálido kotatsu una vez que terminaron con la cena y dejaron todo limpio, las dos mascotas de aquel hogar se hallaban mirando hacia el cielo nocturno por el ventanal más grande de la casa.

-¿Uh?- el neko ingles miro curioso a su acompañante ante su pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? No… no quiero que se meta en problemas con su dueño- desvió la mirada, apenado, a pesar de que estaba muy contento con lo que el otro había hecho por él. En sí, cuando se lo proponía, el ingles podía ser más dulce de lo que se podía imaginar, y eso le gustaba…

-Por ti no me importaría que mi amo se moleste conmigo- lo miro directo a los ojos ante su confesión- Solo quiero verte feliz-

-Gracias…- fue lo único que pudo decir estando lo suficientemente cómodo con sus palabras.

Al contrario, era el británico el que debía sentirse agradecido, además de feliz porque su plan salió prácticamente a la perfección, por el hecho de que fue el otro neko el que le acompaño, y se aseguro que no se había lastimado, cuando su amo lo secaba luego del desastre que el mismo produjo. Y, ni mucho menos, el que siempre había estado con él en todo momento… desde que se conocieron en aquel tiempo cuando ambos, extraviados, trabajaron juntos para encontrarse con sus dueños logrando también que estos comenzaran a tener interés acerca del otro.

Al finalizar esa conversación que solo los de su especie entendía, ambos se acurrucaron entre si y al poco rato se quedaron dormidos, imitando a sus amos también por esa parte, aun llevando el menor aquella hermosa flor que muy bien le sentaba ante su pelaje oscuro, eso al punto de vista del europeo…

**.**

Sinceramente, ese par de gatos enamorados eran tal cual como sus dueños… y, por sobre todo, vivían felizmente dentro de su propio mundo…

**.**

**.**

* * *

A pesar de que me volví un desastre con algunas partes logre terminarlo -feliz- y, de seguro, debe haber algunos errores uwu lo revise varias veces pero por la hora ya no los noto X'D ¡Disculpen por eso!

¡Ah! esto esta basado en una tira que leí hace días atrás, es muy linda y simplemente me inspiro mucho. Si alguien quiere leerla solo dígame y yo le envió el link :) no lo dejo porque no se como funciona eso de los links aquí x-x

Entonces... ¿Les gusto? uwu ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Estuvo malisimo? (?)

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! cada comentario y opinión son bien recibidos :'3

¡Hasta la otra!


End file.
